The present invention relates generally to drawers for an appliance. In particular, the invention relates to securing a trim portion and a handle to a drawer.
It is generally known in the prior art to provide drawers in a storage compartment of an appliance, such as a refrigerator. Conventional drawers have included a trim portion attached to a drawer. Typical trim portions can cover the top edge, the bottom edge, and the opposite edge edges of a front wall of the drawer. Conventional drawers can also include a crisper drawer with a humidity control device. However, it is desirable to provide a handle that can be secured to the drawer in combination with a trim portion for a variety of reasons, such as, for example, providing the handle for the drawer where the drawer does not already include the handle. Thus, it may still be desirable to provide a trim portion separated from a handle such that a user can provide the trim portion and the handle of their desire for the drawer. In addition, it is also desirable to provide a trim portion that can be used with a humidity control device, such as on a crisper trim.